sorcerers_apprenticefandomcom-20200215-history
Abigail Williams
Abigail Williams is a young and legendary witch and a minor villainess in the 2010 Disney fantasy movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Abigail Williams is portrayed by Nicole Ehinger. Abigail is a Morganian (conjurors named after Morgana le Fay), one of the evil sorcerers skilled in the art of black magic, as is Morgana le Fay herself. She, too, seeks to release Morgana from her imprisonment and begin The Rising, thus bringing about a new world of ruling sorcerers. History Abigail Willaims was born in 1680 and she was responsible for putting the colonial Massachusetts town of Salem into witch trials on the map during the old Salem trials of the 17th century. The Salem witch trials occur because of the erratic behaviors of Abigail's and her cousin Elizabeth "Betty" Paris', in which, at that time, there was no psychological nor medical explanation can explain these. Although, behind her involvement in trials, Abigail herself hides a dark secret: She has mastered magical gifts, including the ability that enables her to become a shapeshifter as well as the ability to teleport. When Abigail was 11 years old during the Salem witch trials, false accusations were made due to lack of any explanation of her and Betty's odd habits, notably accusations of witchcraft. Abigail and her cousin Betty were among those whom accused of black magic. To avoid their own deaths, both Abigail and Betty began to blame others. Her crime against humanity was severe, and caught the attention of the mighty Merlinean wizard Balthazar Blake, whom immediately sealed her inside the Grimhold so she could do no more harm. The opening movie however, shows that she was also sealed due to her own attempts to free Morgana as well, suggested that at one point, she met and join forces with a former Merlinean, a sorcerer named Maxim Horvath. The Return of Abigail Willaims When Horvath uses the Parasite Spell to steal Drake Stone's energy, and takes his magic ring, he releases the witch, Abigail Williams, into the modern day world and recruited her to kidnap Becky. Abigail came to Becky in her disguise as somewhat of a Goth girl with tied, long hair and a leather jacket. Becky told her to come back after she asked to make a request, but to her surprise, Abigail appeared instantly in front of her and revealed herself to her as a 17th century witch before she kidnapped Becky. Once Abigail completes that task, Horvath steals her energy and pendant, as well, no longer needing her. Her black pentagram pendant then becomes one of the rings later placed onto Horvath's cane with enough energy to break the final shell of the Grimhold and freeing Morgana. Abigail lays dead, drained of her energy after Horvath stole her life energy. Powers and Abilities Abigail Williams is a powerful and most dangerous witch with dark powers, including the ability to change appearances to fool her victims and foes, and to disappear and reappear. Although Abigail is extremely skilled in witchcraft, her powers are increased by her own magic pendant which they came from, almost like most sorcerers get their powers from their magic rings. Abigail WIllaims' necklace, which is shaped like a star with a circle around it, is one of the magical items in the world. This shape within the Necklace is a pentagram, a common magic symbol. In the movie, it is the symbol of the Morganians when without the circle, as well as the symbol of the magical seal within the terrifying ceremony known as the Rising. Horvath uses the Parasite Spell on her, he takes her necklace and placed on his cane. Gallery Aby Williams.jpg|Abigail Williams, also called "Aby", in her modern-day disguise. Abigail Williams & Becky Barnes.jpg|Abigail Williams later kidnaps Becky Barnes. Trivia *Abigail Willaims was named after and possibly based on the young woman of the same name who was one of the inital accusers during the Salem witch trials of 1692. *In the [http://screenplayexplorer.com/wp-content/scripts/The-Sorcerers-Apprentice.pdf early script of The Sorcerer's Apprentice], Abigail held an important role in the final battle where she fights both Dave Stutler and Balthazar Blake. Also, she had a terrifying ability to conjure a swarm of either wasps or demonic bats from her breath. Category:Sorceresses Category:Morganians Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased